ABSTRACT The BBRC Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) facility will continue to provide principal investigators, staff, and students access to state-of-the-art equipment to achieve the goals of their proposed research projects. The BBRC has established several core facilities over the past 25 years that provide essential support for the research of the majority of biomedical researchers across campus and the border region. In recent years, these well-established cores have expanded to include a wide array of assays and techniques including whole genome sequencing, transcriptome analysis, cell sorting, proteomics, high resolution imaging, in vivo animal imaging, and drug screening. While highly successful, these cores have been restructured under this proposal and consolidated into three units to increase efficiency and avoid duplication of effort. In the new BBRC RIC, a human tissue biorepository component has been added to the Cellular Characterization and Biorepository unit. The new biorepository function within the CCB will collect and store tissue samples primarily from Mexican origin Hispanic patients. This biorepository will provide a unique resource for local and other research teams across the county working on cancer-related health disparities research projects. The Biomolecule and Genomic Analysis cores have been merged to enhance their function, and renamed the Biomolecule Analysis and Omics unit. Research proposed in this application will rely heavily on both proteomics and genomics for the discovery of mutations in signaling molecules associated with the onset of Acute Lymphoblastic Lymphoma and other types of cancer. The Statistical Consulting Laboratory and the Bioinformatics Core were merged into the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Unit as they frequently consult on the same research projects. The three units of the Core will be intimately involved in the research projects proposed in this application and will consult/work regularly with the lead investigators and their staff to ensure the successful completion of the proposed research. The RIC will continue to train and assist students and staff working on proposed BBRC projects and support all users, in a variety techniques. The RIC will further support health disparities research at UTEP and across all RCMI Institutions by working closely with the RTRN/RRCN. Resources within the Core will provide critical support to new and early career faculty investigators to enhance their research. Since the inception of the BBRC, research productivity in terms of publications and grants by faculty has steadily increased and we envision this will continue for years to come. The BBRC is well-poised to usher in a new period of research prosperity and productivity for biomedical, clinical and behavioral research and community engagement at this institution and other institution in the border region.